Jenny Parc
by Jaye Blue
Summary: Jenny Parc is human, well, was human. Starting off just before episode 459, Jen met a certain man; a man who went by the name Phillip Lawson. After the explosion at the observatory, Jenny is left with strange feelings and new abilities. She had powers she never dreamed of having! Cap. Mar'Vell/OC. Rated K to be safe. (Episode suggestions appreciated!)
1. 459: Part 1

****Please review this story; the feedback is appreciated. Cap. Mar'Vell is my favourite character on the TV show, and I hope entertain ya'll with this story my imagination hasn't let me forget!

Oh, and is you find any mistakes (I'm sure there are a couple), please let me know. I edited this about three times so hopefully it's all okay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I own only my plot, my characters and my settings.

"Welcome to the observatory," Carol smiled with open arms.

My jaw dropped in awe as I took in the large open space with huge monitors ahead of us. Images of space, stars and other planets flashed across the screens. I smiled happily as I followed Carol in a daze towards the silhouette of a man by the screens.

The back of his head was covered in sleek black hair; with a slight wave. I liked it.

He turned around and I froze.

He had abnormally bright green eyes and a pale skin tone. He had sharp cheek bones and a straight jaw line, his shoulders were very broad for a man and he stood well above Carol. I stared momentarily in shock (of his size, let alone his unimaginable attractiveness) as he stood up and stretched out his hand, "Phillip Lawson."

I returned his smile and firmly shook his hand, "Jen Parc, but everyone calls me Jenny."

He nodded and his gaze flicked to Carol.

She gestured to him with her right hand, "Lawson here just started a couple weeks ago. You two should get along just fine." After our introductions she told us to get acquainted; she had business to attend to.

"So what is that?" I asked Mr. Lawson. He told me to call him Phillip or Phil, he didn't like it when I called him "Mister".

"That's actually Pluto, don't you recognize it?" he replied and sent a questioning look my way.

I scoffed, "I don't spend all of my time staring at 'rocks', Phil."

He chuckled, "So, why are you here then?"

"To train under Carol for a few years. I wanted to go into SHIELD or the military, but they won't let me because I don't have the types of experiences they wanted," I explained and stuck a hand in my jeans pocket.

He raised an eyebrow, "What kind of experiences do you have?"

"Not enough military involvement, honestly I don't know what they expect from me. I'm twenty; not thirty-five," I shrugged my shoulders half-heartedly. "I spent a lot of my time studying chemistry and biology, but not physics and space. They didn't like that too much."

"Interesting," he said and turned to type on the large keyboard.

I shrugged my shoulders again, "If you think so. They gave me a list of things I could do to gain acceptance into their ranks, and this was the only one I was interested in." I sank down in a chair beside Lawson; he taught me the ropes for the next few hours.

Phillip Lawson and I grew to be very close friends over my time spent at the observatory. We would regularly spend time together, just talking about our past experiences and telling funny stories we'd heard. A few times he actually began to teach me some of his fighting techniques.

I had grown quite skilled in his way of defence, but nowhere near as sly and quiet as he was. He also taught me how to shoot, I don't know where he learned that skill, but he was phenomenal when he fired a gun.

Half way through my second year at the observatory, Carol introduced me to two friend's of her's; Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym. Janet was a real talkative gal, but Hank seemed a little reclusive.

I had spent the better part of an hour politely chatting with Janet while Carol had Hank look at an image she found beguiling. One of the satellites had taken a photo before we had mysteriously lost all feed from it. That satellite had been out by Saturn.

The image had been a strange purple energy rock of sorts. Phil had been slightly alarmed by it but when I questioned him; he said he wasn't expecting to see it. I wasn't sure if I believed him.

One more image had been taken of a similar energy signature from a different satellite seven months later. Phil once more was unnerved by it. That satellite was destroyed too.

Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne and Carol emerged from the stair well. Janet looked around the large open room, "Wait, what's this place again?"

Hank chuckled and explained the building's purpose as they approached Phil, "Try to keep up Jan! This is a joint military facility working with one of the most advanced space based telescopes ever designed."

Carol turned to face the two newcomers, "And this is Phillip Lawson, our lead scientist." Carol gestured to Phil then to me, "And this is my assistant, and another scientist, Jennifer Parc."

"I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to meet you. Major Danvers has told me a lot about you," Phil said and extended his hand.

I mimicked his movement and smiled, "Nice to see you again."

Phil looked quizzically at me. I shrugged my shoulders, "You'd had the day off."

Jan turned into Carol and put a hand to her mouth to block her lips as she whispered, "Oh, he's cute!"

I coughed to cover my chuckle as Hank glared at the pair.

Jan wiggled her fingers at Phil and gave him a sultry smile. Carol rolled her eyes, "Subtle, Jan." My smiling facade dropped, I hadn't really enjoyed her nit picking comments.

Carol walked forward, "This is what I wanted to show you Hank. We're linked to Shield's orbital scope. It spotted the object a few days ago. The team here thought it was a comet at first, but it was moving faster than anything they'd ever seen. We're trying to get a better look at it."

Phil had sat down and was clacking away on the large keyboard as an image of the purple object appeared on screen, "Live feed from the telescope is coming in now. The data scream is on the monitor to the left, Dr. Pym."

Hank put his hand on his chin as he studied the feed, "Hm. What are you thinking Carol?"

Carol inclined her head to look at Pym, "I think it's extraterrestrial, but since I'm not a fan of everyone thinking I'm crazy; I wanted an expert opinion. Yours."

Janet jumped between the two with her hands waving, "Woah, wait, aliens?! That's just crazy!"

"The composition includes several unknown elements, but- nothing suggests anything biological. And I'm not seeing any hints of intelligence," Hank mused.

The object veered off screen to the right, disappearing momentarily. I narrowed my eyes; that couldn't be good. It jumped right back on the monitor seconds later.

"Never mind," Pym said quickly.

Jan pointed at screen, "Hey, it turned, it looks like its coming right at-"

The object crashed through the telescope, leaving a snowy feed on the screen. Jan finished her thought, "-that seems bad."

"That seems worse," Phil said as the diamond shaped object flew over the observatory.

"Uh oh," I breathed. "I think it's mad."

The object blew through a satellite dish, blowing it up. The lights went out as everyone but Phil gasped. The group was plunged into darkness. I felt around in the darkness, I wasn't sure what I was looking for. A warm hand grabbed mine in my moment of fear; I looked over at saw a soft light reflecting off the planes of Phil's face.

I relaxed slightly. Looking out one of the many windows, I noticed smoke billowing up from the alleged crash site. I turned back to the others as Carol spoke, "Phillip, what's happening?"

Phil released my hand and turned to the computer. The feeds on the monitor flickered and flipped through several different telescope views. Phil typed madly away on the keyboard, "One of the radar powers went offline. It caused a surge which blew back into our systems. I'm trying to reroute power."

"Went offline? Something blew up!" Jan exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows, she had a habit of stating the obvious; only in an extravagant manner.

"Whatever disabled the orbital telescope just made earth-fall. I'd estimate about a three and a quarter miles from the observatory," Pym guessed as he looked at the smoke I had seen earlier.

"Well that's a pretty big coincidence," Carol walked away.

"We should go see what it was," I suggested and looked over at Phil. He was still trying to reroute the power.

"So what are we saying here, we're under attack?" Jan squeaked.

"I'm not saying that-" Pym reassured her but was interrupted by Carol.

She took the safety off of the gun in her hands, "-I am. Who's up for a little first contact?"

I pulled on my jacket. I noticed Phil glance at Carol with his eyes narrowed. What was that for?

Carol, Janet and Hank walked quickly out of the room. I was about to follow them when Phil gently tugged on my sleeve, "Be careful."

I fleetingly looked into his eyes before following the others, "Of course!"

Carol, Janet and I piled into a jeep outside. Hank disappeared from sight, but I figured he shrunk down to his ant size.


	2. 459: Part 2

Here's part 2 from 459! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I own only my characters, my plot and my settings.

Once we were driving towards the crash site, Carol broke the awkward silence, "You're being kind of horrible to him, you know that right?"

"What?" I said in confusion.

"Not you Jen, Janet."

"Who?" Jan asked.

"Hank, genius. You can tell he's upset," Carol replied.

Janet scoffed, "Oh no, see, you actually have to have emotions before you can get upset."

"Jan, you have to know you have him wrapped around your finger," Carol offered as she raised hand.

"Whatever," she huffed. "From day one, it's been strictly business. Well, strictly science."

"Yeah, well, if you keep playing your jealousy games with him, he's going to strictly hate you."

"That would be better than not getting noticed at all," Janet glared out the window.

"Would it?" I said softly with my chin in my hands. "I understand you want his attention, but do you really want that negative attention?"

She ignored my question. Her face suddenly lifted as she glanced back at me and Carol, "Call me silly, but I'm thinking we're close."

Carol pressed the brakes until the jeep stopped. She then passed me a gun and hopped out the jeep; all too eager. Jan and I climbed out behind her and gathered in front of the vehicle. We stared at the empty pit cautiously, all that remained was the eery purple aura that had surrounded the object.

Hank grew to his average size beside us, "That's kind of disappointing."

Carol lowered her weapon. I mimicked her action, only I kept mine braced in my arms.

"Are you sure this isn't aliens?" Jan asked.

"There was no biological component, that means no life. No aliens," Hank explained and looked around the small clearing the crash had created.

"Think we should call in the other avengers?" Jan asked worriedly.

I had a bad feeling about this whole situation, it didn't feel right. Something was here. I looked around in the shadows but couldn't identify anything out the ordinary.

"For what?" Carol replied with her own question.

Hank walked over to the base of a tree where and small pile of ash lay undisturbed. I narrowed my eyes, it was fresh; erosion hadn't ruined its form and I could see steam slowly rising from the pile.

Hank crouched down and ran a hand through the ash, "Hm."

Carol walked up behind him, "Alright Hank, talk to me. "

"There's something here," he frowned and stood.

Carol raised her gun a ways.

"Tell me about it," I grunted.

Jan whimpered, "Aliens."

"Let's keep moving. And it's not aliens," Hank rolled his eyes.

The sudden crunching of branches startled us, I raised my weapon, but still couldn't see anything. Jan shrunk to her "bee" size and began to fire wildly into the darkness the trees provided.

"Down!" Hank shouted as a green energy bolt appeared.

"Where is it?!" Jan cried as she stared hard into air.

A distortion in the moon's light caught my eye. I turned to see Jan shoot at the trees again.

"Hank!" Jan shouted, frightened, and turned to face him.

"Alright, I change my mind. Call your team in. Especially invisible monster detector man," Carol said while looking through the scope of her rifle. Hank stood, pressed his helmet and narrowed his eyes.

I stiffened as I felt an odd vibration signal come from his helmet. I yelped and dove for cover as the purple robot fired again. Hank shrunk down and disappeared, Carol landed next to me. I groaned in pain, I had landed heavily on my elbow which jarred my shoulder.

"You okay?" Carol asked and got to her knees. I shook my head, "I don't know."

Jan flew through the smoke shooting wildly, "Okay, we're officially in trouble."

"You think?" Carol snapped as ants crawled up behind us. I jumped out of their way, I hated bugs.

Carol made to fire at them, but Janet interrupted, "No, wait. It's Hank." The ants crawled up on each other to reveal a robotic form with long arms and legs and a small head. The robot glanced at its ant-covered fingers.

Hank showed up beside Carol and Jan, "Invisible monster detector man has the day off."

Jan pointed at Hank, "This is probably your idea of having a good time, isn't it?"

"Except for the shooting, yes," he cocked his head.

"Guys?" I called for their attention. "What is that?" The ants finished covering the robot, its "eyes" glowed green as it prepared to fire. It shot at us, knocking me, Hank and Carol onto our backs. The wind was knocked from my lungs, Janet was thrown backwards but she remained air-born. I flinched in surprise as the robot turned its head, letting out a baritone ring.

"Ow!" Hank gasped. Janet had elbowed his shoulder.

"I thought you said that it wasn't aliens!" Jan pointed, freaked out, at the robot.

It approached with slow even strides.

"I never said it wasn't an alien robot," Hank defended himself.

As the robot got closer, my body tensed up; frozen. I noticed every one else stiffen.

Hank looked at us fleetingly as he ordered, "No sudden moves."

"What? Are you on its side or something? It's an evil robot!" Jan exclaimed while pointing at the purple machine.

"I'm going to shoot it now, if that's okay with you two," Carol put the scope to her face.

"No!" I said in a slight panic and shoved the rifle down, "it might have been acting in self defense "

"It may not even understand what's happening here. So don't make any threatening moves!" Hank continued. I watched, still, as the machine zeroed in on Carol and I's rifles. It appeared to charge before firing an energy blast. I gasped in shock as I ducked in front of Carol to avoid injury. Carol rolled to my right, out of the line of fire. Jan charged the alien robot; firing. It almost fired at Janet, but Carol distracted it by shooting its chest and head. She gained its attention, for better or worse.

"You may want to stop that, I think it's focusing on your weapon, " Hank hovered by Carol's shoulder on a flying ant.

"I'll give it a better look!" she shouted in defiance. While Carol wasn't paying absolute attention, it hit her with its "eye" blaster. Jan's clenched fist heat up and began to power up.

"Jan! Stop! Stop attacking it!" Hank flew up beside Jan.

Jan ceased her advance, "It attacked us first! " "Jan!" he insisted. She lowered her hands and the energy faded after a moment's hesitation. The robot turned its head and focused in on the observatory. It turned and slowly begun its way to the mountainside building.

I swore.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Janet stated.

"You think?" I snapped in annoyance. Her little jabs and constant comments were beginning to drive me mental.

"It has to be heading toward the observatory, Carol, drive ahead and evacuate everybody. We'll by you some time," Hank ordered.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Jen, with me!" Carol called from the jeep. She looked at Hank and Jan, "You guys better be alive when I get back. "

I ran over to the vehicle and hopped in the passenger seat.

As we drove away with the windows down, I heard a small bit of the conversation between Pym and Van Dyne, "Buy some time? Let me guess, you're gonna try to talk to it," Jan scoffed with her hands on her hips.

"Well, yes," Hank looked at Jan. "But I'm going to be very firm."

I watched Hank grow to be ten times the normal human size in the side mirror. Oh, boy.


	3. 459: Part 3

Part 3 for 459! Enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I own only my characters, my plot and my settings.

Once inside the observatory, I raced up the stairs and into the main room where we'd left Phil. As I arrived, I halted in my tracks to see a weird white device on Phil's wrist. He appeared to be checking its condition when Carol blew past me.

"Phillip! We're evacuating, you gotta clear out. We gotta a big problem," Carol ran at the man. I watched him quickly cover up his wrist in her presence.

"What are you hiding?" I whispered to myself and walked up beside Phil. "You okay?"

He nodded and looked over me as if to check for injury. Once he seemed satisfied with my appearance he glanced back at Carol, "What kind of problem?" He gasped as Hank came crashing down through the glass roof. He groaned as his head lolled to the side. Carol ran to his aid, I stood back with Phil. We all looked up to see the robot descending into the observatory through the hole Hank had made seconds before. "Ah, never mind," Lawson said and backed up a step.

I raised my rifle, ready to let 'er rip when Jan zoomed into my line of fire. I growled.

Jan fired at the large machine, "Carol, get out of here!"

My brow rose, "Did she just forget about me?"

But Carol stood her ground and also fired at the tall machine. They both backed up towards me and Phil as the robot walked forward.

"Phil! Jen! Go, I'll cover you!" Carol ordered. Neither of us moved. The robot fired a blast at the wall as Hank leaped on to its back. He began to wrestle it around, the beam from its blaster ripping through the wall.

It cut through an electrical box. I stared at the sparking wires just they exploded, Phil jumped on me; knocking us to the ground. My head bounced hard off the floor; black spots danced across my vision. I blinked firmly but the dots didn't fade much. As smoke filled my eyes, I shoved my head into Phil's chest. He smelled like he usually did; like fresh air and pine.

Phil covered the majority of my body, protecting me from the blast. My arm and leg that Phil wasn't laying on sizzled and burned from the heat. I grimaced and whimpered in discomfort. I opened my eyes to see shiny green vapor surround me and Phil, who's form was flickering.

I suddenly felt dizzy; the energy from the green aura sank into my burned arm. Another small explosion tuned me in to the fire erupting behind me and Phil. As Jan was knocked to the ground ahead of me, I watched Phil stand up. His human form had almost disappeared, and in its place a taller, broader shouldered man stood. With blue skin and a white suit of sorts. I did not fail to notice the wrist device on his arm; screaming echoed in the back ground.

He looked down at me, concerned, "Stay low."

I nodded weakly.

Phil held his hand towards his face, his fingers curled in a fashion that suggested he was holding something. My eyebrows creased in confusion, what?

An odd looking pistol swirled out of the wrist-mounted device and solidified in Phil's prepared hand.

Oh.

He extended his arm, aiming at the robot. Pulling the trigger, a shot of green energy (similar to that of the robot's) fired from the unearthly pistol. It hit the machine in the upper back, gaining its undivided attention.

Movement in the corner of my vision caught my eye. I looked over to see Janet caught underneath fallen debris. She struggled to get out, but wasn't able to free herself. Phil pulled his arm back, releasing the blaster. It twirled and liquefied flushing back into its "holder".

"Everyone, stay down," Phil ordered.

"Lawson?" I heard Jan say in disbelief. "Why are you blue?"

The robot stopped its advance on Lawson, halting about thirty feet from us. I was really starting to hate that thing.

Nothing.

Hurt.

It.

"I am Ghenerous Hala's son, Mar-Vell. First Commander of the Kree void science navy. Deactivate all weapons and shut down. This is a direct order," 'Mar-Vell' ordered and pointed at the robot.

The heat from the encroaching fire burned my wounds. I whimpered again; Mar'Vell glanced down at me, concern lacing his masked features.

The machine looked away from Mar'Vell. "Order not followed," it hummed.

"Lawson, the power core," Hank wheezed from his place on the floor.

Mar-Vell turned to watch the robot shoot the power core. As expected, the power core went "boom".

Mar'Vell picked me up with one arm; an unconscious Carol supported in his other. I grunted with the effort it took to climb into his embrace. "Come on, Jenny," he whispered. I held fast to his shoulder and neck; I felt my feet leave the ground. I cracked my eyes open to see that we were hovering about two feet off the floor. I squeaked in surprise; Mar'Vell moved towards Jan's trapped body. "Hold tight," he instructed me. I did just that as he bent down to free Jan. He wrapped his arm back around my ribs to hold me close.

We rushed out of the observatory.

The cool night wind felt soothing on my burns. A loud resounding bang led me to believe the rest of the building had exploded.

Thank goodness we got out of there.

The breeze slowed, I turned my face out of Mar'Vell's neck.

Hank jumped out of the blaze. He stood quickly, looking around wildly; searching.

Mar'Vell opened his fist to allow Janet her freedom. She immediately flew from his grip. She almost immediately crossed her arms at Hank and frowned.

His smile of relief dropped as she turned away from him. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Blue Guy," Janet put her arms on her hips. "And to think, I said you were cute!"

Mar-Vell raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no reaction. I slowly, unwillingly, slipped into the land of dreams.

It wasn't so bad to be in the arms of an alien.

What I assumed to be a couple hours later, I awoke. My eyes opened to reveal a pasty white room. Was it a hospital? I hoped not, I despised hospitals.

I slowly sat up, careful not to stretch my burned arm; which was in a sling. A searing pain ripped through my shoulder as I turned to look out the window. Moaning, I mumbled, "I must have torn something."

After the pain subsided, I looked outside the large window in the front of my room. Since when did they have those? I saw the massive green form of the Hulk, Thor and Ironman on either side of him. I recognized them from photos on the news. I could just see Phil, or Mar'Vell standing on the opposite side of the hall with his back to me. I could barely make out their conversation, but I heard it none the less.

"My name is Mar-Vell, and I am what you would call a captain in the science division of the Kree navy."

Hulk frowned and grunted, "I don't like him."

Hank turned to scowl at him, "You don't like anyone." He gestured to Mar'Vell, "Please, go on. The Kree?"

He turned away from the window to face the four Avengers, "The Kree are one of the galaxy's most ancient civilizations; one of the super powers. We're at war with another one; the Skrulls. Both empires are looking for strategic footholds to fight the war, as well as resources. Your solar system is in a strategically desirable location."

"And the robot?" Hank asked.

"The Kree send out a Sentry drone to defang any natives. To eliminate long range detection, any space faring capability and to eliminate any potential threats," he stood with with his fists firmly clenched.

"But the robot was destroyed," Hank mused.

"No, it wasn't. Kree sentries can't be stopped, if the sentry's drone sees that a planet's population is going to be a problem, it's designed with the capability to - eliminate - the problem," Mar'Vell explained.

"Eliminate?" Jan said as she emerged from the room Mar'Vell had previously been peering into. Mar'Vell glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

He turned to fully face her, "Each sentry is equipped with a nega-bomb; a device designed to exterminate troublesome species on any targeted planet. And given the fight you just put up, I'd say you've got about one hour before you experience the nega-bomb first-hand."

Jan hovered with her arms crossed next to the Hulk, "Hulk, smash him."

"Finally!" Hulk grinned. In the same moment, Mar'Vell drew his blaster as Hulk pinned him up against the wall.

"No!" I cried. I choked out a whimper as my nerves flared, I had pulled on my torn shoulder. I stood up, read to break up the soon-to-be fight. Hulk raised his other arm to strike, Mar'Vell had his pistol blaster aimed at Hulk's head. Ironman prepared to fire his suit, Thor got ready to battle.

Hank approached Mar'Vell and Hulk, "Okay everybody, just breath." Hulk growled. I scowled. "Let's all remember that Captain Marvel here, saved Carol's and Jen's life. And your's Jan."

"Hey, you know what? I'm also remembering that he's an alien spy! And just told us that his people are going to wipe out our planet!" she half-shouted her snide remark.

He's been trying to help! I ground my teeth.

"What is it you want Marvel?" Hank turned to the Captain, "why are you here?"

Mar'Vell struggled to breath with Hulk squeezing his lungs. After a few seconds of silence, he put his hands up in surrender and removed his weapon from Hulk's head, "I want to help. I'm a scientist; xenobiologist. I had heard rumours about a genetic anomaly on Earth and I came to investigate. I've been studying you for three years now."

"Studying us? Charming," Ironman crossed his arms with a 'clank' as he huffed.

"Humanity seems different than most civilizations we conquer. Humans have, potential," he shrugged his shoulders. "She should be allowed to survive." He turned his head to the side; avoiding their searching eyes.

Who was "she"? Carol? She was a nice woman, but did he like her 'that' way?

"Don't you mean, they?" Ironman suggested.

"Your tale rings false, Kree. You claim to be here to study humanity, yet were at the observatory when it was attacked. You are in league with the machine," Thor pointed Mjolner at Mar'Vell.

"No! I knew the observatory would be a target, I was trying to cloak the facility, to keep the Kree from detecting it. I failed, but there's still time to save your species. Please let me help you," he slowly dropped his arms.

Hulk grunted and harshly removed his grip from the Kree male; who fell silently onto his two feet.

Jan glared at him with her arms crossed, "If he does anything suspicious, smash him."

I scowled at Janet, how could she be so brash? She didn't even know him! He even saved her life when he didn't have to! As I was about to walk away from the bed, Mar'Vell materialized in front of me.

I stepped back in momentary fright, but relaxed when I recognized his large blue and white body.

"You should stay in bed," he said as he guided me back to the hard white, pristine sheets.

I scowled at the cleanliness, "I don't really want to stay here."

I thought I heard him chuckle, "I don't want you to get anymore injured than you already are."

I huffed and fell silent.

Mar'Vell stared quietly for two minutes before breaking the silence, "Do you not have anything to say?"

I raised my eyes to look him in his gorgeous emerald green eyes, "About what?"

He gestured to himself.

I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me you were Kree?"

"That would have blown my cover," he stated. "But believe me, I wanted to tell you since day one."

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, I still consider you my closest friend; even among my fellow Kree," he said and moved closer to my torso.

"You'll always be my best guy friend," I shrugged, "no matter your species."

He sighed in relief, "I have something for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked excited. Usually when he'd given me something; it was something good.

He pulled a small device from behind him, presumably from a back pocket. He held it out to me, "It's a space communicator. If you ever need me, press that button." He pointed to a navy blue button on the device that resembled a small blue tooth.

I nodded, "Thank you, Mar'Vell."

He nodded in return, "I have to go and aid the Avengers. Please rest easy, Jen?"

I smirked, "I will, you come back to me; got it?"

He smiled softly in return, "Of course."

He leaned in to my face and gently pressed his cool blue lips to my cheek. I shivered and squeezed his hand. He pulled back and glanced at me once more before transporting away. I sighed, I missed him already.

To me, he was always more than a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I own only my characters, my plot and my settings.

Sometime later, I woke again. The white walls were a dull grey in the darkness of the night. I rubbed my eyes and yawned; it couldn't be later than eleven, could it?

Sitting up slowly, I looked around the room. A clock on the bedside table flashed _2:31 AM. _I groaned, why was I up so _early_?

Since my brain wouldn't slow down enough to go back into a nice REM sleep, I decided to get up. I swung my legs over the bed and gingerly placed them on the hard floor. As I expected, the linoleum was freezing cold, but I stood up none the less. Curling my toes, I walked over to the window that overlooked the trees.

I plopped down on the window cushion and leaned up against the wall. I stared out at the shining stars. What I wouldn't give to be able to fly; the sensation of the wind blowing through my hair, the _adrenaline. _The freedom would be fantastic, the ability to just "up and go"; unbeatable by my standards. Birds were so lucky.

I sighed. I was only human; I couldn't fly to save my life.

I rubbed my arms as goose bumps slowly rose on my cool skin. Another yawn was about to escape my mouth when a huge purple explosion rocked the ground. My eyes widened to resemble saucers as I caught the edge of the wall in a death grip.

When the quaking ceased after mere seconds, I whipped around to see purple waves fade in the sky.

In _space._

How was that possible?

I plastered my face against the glass; searching for other signs of the explosion. Unfortunately, I found nothing. Raising my eyebrows I sat back, "What the heck?"

An old seasoned nurse burst into my room, her wrinkled face was flushed and she gripped a clipboard as if it were her lifeline. Her voice cracked as she squeaked, "Ms Parc? What are you doing out of bed?"

I rolled my eyes; groggy, "Watching fireworks." I stood up and shuffled over to my bed. My body has been suddenly overcome with fatigue, that "boom" was more exciting than I realized.

Slowly I crawled into bed and covered up in the crisp sheets. Once I finished settling into the bed, I turned back to the nurse who hadn't moved, "Can I help you?"

She stuttered for a few moments before finding her footing, "Oh, you just go to sleep dear." I nodded and did just that.

Bright sunlight filtered into the room through the window, I forgot that the blinds were drawn. I squeezed my eyes tight, attempting to shut out the light; but to no avail. Sighing in defeat I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed.

My shoulder, amazingly, didn't hurt in the least. My brow furrowing in confusion, I began to poke and prod the previously injured area, "What the-?"

"I have reason to believe your wounds are healed because of me," Mar'Vell said from his spot by the window.

I started in my bed, "Jeez, you could have said you were there!" Laying a hand on my chest I hopped out of the uncomfortable bed and waltzed over to stand at his side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," he replied and sighed. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fists.

My brow creased in concern, "Are you alright?"

He paused, "I suppose. I'm only a bit sore."

I narrowed my eyes, "From what?"

"Flying into space," he informed me.

I was taken aback, "You did what?!"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "I was flying the nega-bomb off this planet when I began to freeze."

I cursed and crossed my arms, "Why? This isn't even your planet to protect."

His jaw clenched, "It is now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have to appeal for humanity's survival to the Supreme Intelligence," he explained and stepped back from the window.

"I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but why?" I asked and followed him.

He stopped by the foot of my bed, "Because Yon-Rogg believes that I am a traitor."

My shoulders sagged, "Oh, Mar'Vell. If it means anything, you will never be a traitor to me."

His expression softened, "Thank you, Jenny."

I nodded and gently took his gloved hand in mine, "Take me with you."

He shook his head and squeezed my hand, "Not to Hala, I can't- I won't."

I gave him my best adult pleading look, hoping I didn't look like an incompetent child.

"Jenny, they'll use you as an experiment. I won't allow that," he said firmly and squeezed my hand tighter.

I froze, "Experiment?"

He nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately, yes. The Kree are not like humans, they have little compassion for life other than their own."

I sighed in defeat and whispered, "So, I take it you're leaving soon?"

He exhaled, "I must go before the Kree launch an attack on your planet."

Overwhelmed in a mix of emotions, I had wrapped my arms around his torso in a split second. He seemed surprised by the sudden assault, but slowly, tentatively, returned the hug.

"I don't want to lose you," I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut. "I can't lose you; you're the only one I have left. You know my family was killed."

I felt him exhale on the top of my head, "I know and you won't, and I will come back for you."

We stood in silence for a few minutes; just relishing in each other's company. I had an feeling I wouldn't see my friend for a long time. Even though we'd only known each other for a few years, I had grown closer to him than any other person I'd met. I'd decided to stay detached after my family's death, because I had come by the thought that nothing was worth caring about. We all lose it in the end.

But I see now, that is not true. Besides, it would have been hard not to be friends with Mar'Vell. We _did _work with one another nearly every day.

"So, I guess you don't want me to call you Phil?" I asked out of the blue, attempting to lighten the mood.

His large chest rumbled in amusement, "Call me what you like."

I chuckled with his and slowly pulled back from the embrace, "Travel safely, Mar'Vell."

"Of course," he responded and pushed one my many stray hairs from my face. "Be safe, Jenny."

He leaned in to me and gently pressed his cold blue lips to mine. Closing my eyes, I held my breath and pushed ever so slightly back. I felt him start to fade; his physical form's density lessening. After what felt like seconds (which it probably was), Mar'Vell was gone.

Wiping a traitorous tear from my eye, I sniffled and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

I sat there for hours, just thinking about how lively the past three years of my life had been the best. Mar'Vell had really pulled me back from the dark side. I sighed; I missed him terribly; already.

I could feel it in my bones that he wasn't on Earth anymore, "How far did you go?" Wringing my hands, I bit my lip.

The door slowly opened to reveal Carol, in all her wrapped up glory. She smiled at me and I returned the gesture; though it probably looked more like a grimace. She padded over quickly and plopped down beside me, "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

I blinked, "How did you know?"

She scoffed, "You didn't really think I wouldn't notice all those look you gave each other? Or the extra little 'touches'?"

I froze, "You picked up on that?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jen. I did, I know how you feel about him."

"And you're not weirded out by it? Even though, you know, he's an entire different species?" I asked. I wasn't even entirely sure that _I_ was completely over that shock.

She laughed softly, "That one's going to take some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll work it out."

I laughed with her, "I'm still trying to figure out how I fell for an _alien_!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, what happens, happens," she said.

I stared silently at her.

"What?" she asked.

"When did you become philosophical?" I asked, dumbfounded. She'd never said anything like _that _before.

She smacked my arm, "Stop it."

I grinned and stretched out my arms over top my head, "What do you say we bust out of here?"

"I'd love to, but they won't let me go until they know for sure I'm not going to drop dead," Carol sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed.

I shrugged, "Well, I better head home. I got stuff to do."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Chores," I replied and stood up, "where do you suppose my clothes are?"

She pointed to the corner where a fresh set of clothes lay on a chair. I padded over to them and carried them into the bathroom.

After I was dressed I felt around in my pockets, "My phone in these?"

My phone was, indeed, in the pants. However, it was dead. I grumbled unintelligible words to myself and went to put it back when I felt something else in the same pocket. My eyebrows knit together in curiosity, "What could that be?"

As I pulled the object from the denim restraints I smiled.

I had found the communicator Mar'Vell had given me.


	5. The Casket of Ancient Winters

One week later, Carol was released from the hospital. I had gone a week earlier than her, to set myself straight again. Mar'Vell had turned my life upside; I had yet to decide whether it was a benefit or hindrance. I had been sitting on my couch when I felt an odd rippling tickle in my stomach. I sat back and looked at my belly, "What the-?" The ripple intensified, I grunted. It didn't hurt as much as confused me. It felt like my guts were being warmed in water, and felt up by tentacles. Something squeezed. I yelped and gripped my torso, now it hurt. The warming of my guts quickened until it felt like they were on fire. My spine cracked and my knees popped, "Ah!" I rolled off the couch and onto the floor where I curled into the foetal position. My toes curled as I let out a blood curdling scream. Suddenly, everything stopped. The heat subsided and my spine and knees popped back into place. I lay sweating on the rug when my doorbell rang. I turned my head to face the door, "Come in!" A couple seconds later, Carol emerged in my doorway. I smiled from my spot on the floor and rolled to my side; trying to get up. Grunting and groaning I tried to push myself up, but my limbs felt like jelly. "Jen? What the hell happened?!" Carol exclaimed and rushed my side, pulling me up gently. I panted, "I have no idea. One minute I was fine, the next my guts were boiling 'n my bones were crackin'." "What from?" Carol mused and set me down on the couch. She hustled off into the kitchen. She returned two minutes later with an ice pack and a wet cloth, "Here." I put the ice pack behind my back and placed the cool wet cloth on my forehead, "So, how are you doing?" Carol scoffed, "You just went through unexplainable pain and you're asking me if I'm fine?" I looked around the room, "Well I thought we were past that. We established I went through pain, you got me and ice pack and now we've moved on." "I swear, you aren't human," she sighed. My eyes narrowed, "I don't think I am anymore." She paused, "What do you mean?" "I think I was infused with Mar'Vell's energy during the blast caused by the power core," I stated my theory. I removed the wet cloth from my head and proceeded to stand and pace. Carol gave me a confused look. I continued, "And I think you were too. You're injuries were far worse when we arrived at that hospital. And now you're pretty much doing everything you did before this whole Kree sentry incident." She sat back into the couch, stunned. "I was severely burned on my right arm, but there's no evidence from the blast," I pulled up my sleeve to show pristine skin; no scar tissue. She sat mouth agape, "What does that mean?" I sat next to her, "I don't know, but I think our lives are going to change a lot now." She nodded in agreement, "Well, I just stopped by to see how you were faring after the accident." I snorted, "As well as you." She chuckled, "It would seem so. Let's go out for dinner, I'm starving." I agreed,"Sure, so long as you don't call it a date." She scoffed, "Oh, Jen." I shrugged and help up my hands, "What?" She rolled her eyes and walked out of my apartment. I grabbed my keys and a jacket after slipping the ice pack into the freezer. I ran after her. Three hours later, Carol dropped me off at my home. I laughed at a comment she said before jumping out of her car, "I'll see you around, Carol." "Yes you will. Listen, if anything out of the ordinary happens to you, you be sure to let me know so I can expect it," she pointed a slender finger at me. "Ditto," I replied and shut the car door. She pulled away from the building as I headed inside. Once inside my apartment I fixed myself some popcorn and settled into bed to watch a movie. I woke up cold. I rolled my neck and glanced around the room. Ice was creeping up the windows, snow blew fiercely outside. My eyes narrowed; something wasn't right. I stood slowly, pulling the blanket with me. I wrapped it tightly around my shoulders as I walked cautiously towards the window. I pushed the drapes aside and gasped. Outside, large ice monsters with sharp claws and teeth terrorized the people trying to find cover. I scowled, "What is this?" Throwing the blanket aside I pulled on my boots and a jacket, I was going to figure out what was going on. I stomped outside and was instantly smacked in the face with bone chilling winds. My eyes watered from the chilling winds as I trudged on. I wasn't sure where to go, but I knew I couldn't sit at home. Up ahead I watched an ice creature pick up a little girl in its claws; her mother screamed and reached for her daughter. "Oh, no you don't!" I growled and sprinted towards it. It turned its large reptile head and screeched. I ducked as it swung its other paw and weaved in between its legs. It watched me with sharp eyes. Barely breathing, I jumped onto its leg and began the treacherous climb. It moved and danced around, trying to flick me off its limb. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as the gross feeling of motion sickness rocked my stomach. My lungs stopped working as I panted for air. I gagged, "Stop moving!" Suddenly, my illness ceased. My stomach settled and I could breath evenly. I leered, "Bingo." I jumped and grabbed a chunk of uneven ice by the creature's waist. It smacked me in the back like I was a fly. My head bounced off its leg, a headache loomed in the back of my eyes. I swore as I hopped to avoid being swatted again. I climbed up the creature's stomach and onto its chest. It screamed in rage at my persistence, I was nearly there. I finally crawled onto the creature's face and with a power I didn't know I possessed, I punched my fist through its eye. It squealed and reeled backwards. I jumped back and raced towards the girl in its fist. I kicked the icy digits until they broke away enough for me pull the girl from its grip. With her safely in my arms I glanced down to see the ground coming closer at an impeccably fast rate. It was falling down, face first. "Crap," I whispered and looked around frantically for a way out of my current predicament. I had mere meters. Swearing, I pulled the girl into my chest with her face my shirt, "Hold on." I squeezed her tight and braced myself to take the blow. Seconds passed, and then the monster's icy body shattered around me as my knees rattled from the crash. The girl screamed and I swallowed a deep breath of freezing air. Her mother raced over to us wailing and screaming bloody murder. "What did you do to my baby girl?! You hurt her arm! You monster, what were you thinking?" she bellowed. She ripped her daughter roughly from my arms, her eyes wide with shock. I glared at the woman, "I just saved your daughter's life! That's what I did!" "Stay away from me and my girl," she spat and ushered the traumatized kid away. My shoulders sagged, I was trying to help! Is that really how Earth's people had become? Mar'Vell might as well have let that bomb blow us all away. A whisper of a shadow swooped down towards me, I squeaked and ducked. It soared over my head, narrowly missing and cackled. I looked around frantically for a weapon of some kind. I spotted an abandoned construction site across the snowy street. I jumped to my feet and tried to run over, but my shoes slipped uselessly on the gathering ice. I growled and grabbed a light post. I pushed myself off the post and slid across the ice, ducking and twisting around to avoid the shadowy figures. Once I reached the site, I gripped the tailgate of a white truck to stabilize myself. I glanced around, "Yes!' I took a few precarious steps and picked up a crow bar. Bring it. I jumped and swung the bar like a bat, slicing straight through one of the hundreds of shadow creatures. It screamed and faded away, another crashing through its remains. I sliced through that one too. Sweat dripped from my forehead, but it froze instantly in the sub-zero temperatures. My face was literally covered in a sheet of ice as well as the rest of me. My clothes clung to my body like a second skin, cracking and ripping with my sudden movements. Suddenly, it stopped snowing. The sun came out shining in all her glory. The snow melted in seconds as the shadow creatures screeched and disappeared with a "poof". Sirens wailed, I dropped the crow bar and headed off towards my house, hoping to avoid confrontation with the authorities. Whenever someone got mixed up with them, it took forever to get away.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and picked up a jog, stepping over broken posts and cars. Glass was strewn across the streets; debris littered the sidewalks and roads.

I jumped over what resembled a smashed up car before finally coming to my building. That was one weird day.

Once in my apartment, wrapped up in warm towels, I called Carol.

"Hello?" she picked up after the third time I called.

I waved my free hand frantically in the air, "What the hell just happened?!"

"Calm down! I don't know!" she defended. I heard rustling on the other end of the phone.

"You don't know?! I almost died, and you don't know why? I saved a kid and was yelled at by her mother, and you don't know why?!" I shouted exasperated.

"Calm down, Jen! I'm trying to figure it out," she cried.

"You want me to calm down?!" I had reached my peak, my heart raced as blood pounded in my ears.

"Jen! Seriously, you need to calm yourself before you have a nervous breakdown!" Carol yelled into the phone.

I began to hyperventilate, "Calm down?!"

"Yes!" she insisted.

"I'll call you back," I snapped and hung up on her.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed at myself, trying to decipher why giant ice monsters had been terrorizing the streets. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I couldn't seem to calm myself down.

I stopped pacing, my hands shook, "The communicator!"

I ripped around my apartment, searching for the pants I wore on the day I came home. I threw couch cushions across the room, my undergarments were treated the same. "Where is it?"

I finally spotted it out of the corner of my eye, sitting across the apartment on the kitchen table. I leaped over the back of the couch with my arms outstretched. I grabbed the communicator off the table and pressed the blue button.

Seconds passed; nothing.

I smacked the device, "C'mon, work!"

I didn't want to hit the blue button again, what if it ended the call?

What if it never made the call in the first place?

What if it was faulty?

What if he didn't give me a communicator?

What if-

"Hello? Jenny?" Mar'Vell's large blue and white form popped up from the communicator, his entire body was a holographic image.

"Oh, thank god!" I sighed and set the device on the floor so I could more or less be eye level with him; he was a big guy.

"Jenny?" he asked again, he looked behind him at something, "what's going on? Why are your vitals so erratic?

"Well, these things started attac-" I paused, "you know my vitals?"

"I'll explain later, but you need to relax," his face contorted.

I panted, "I know. Anyway, these icy things started attacking when it started snowing and so I went to help and they beat me up and saved a kid and her mom got mad then they turned to shadow and then the sun came back out and everything disappeared!"

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Jen. Icy things?" he asked, lost.

I nodded vigorously, how could he see me?

"It was snowing in New York?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yeah, and I have no idea why. Nobody does!"

"Easy Jen, seriously, relax. You're starting to worry me," he said as he looked behind him again. This time I heard him say a few words in an entirely different unintelligible language.

I sat down in a kitchen chair and took deep breaths, my hands stopped shaking but my legs still felt like wet noodles.

"Good, thank you Jen," Mar'Vell said as he turned back to face me. "Now, please explain again in full detail."

So, I told him everything that had just happened to me, including the phone call to Carol.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," he responded.

I stared at his image pleadingly, "Please tell me you knew what they were?"

He sighed, "Then I'd be lying. I haven't the slightest clue, but I'll try to figure out what it was. We picked up a major temperature around the entire globe. We don't even have anything in the records like this. The closest was Delta Theta, and that was a result of a mass cooling device. Even that didn't have this signature."

My shoulders dropped, the adrenaline from the whole incident faded, "I see."

"I am truly sorry, but I don't know."

I nodded. In an attempt to change the subject, I stood, "So, what's new?"


End file.
